


A Hands-On Education

by toonphile



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Webby's just curious. Scrooge is a reluctant teacher.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	A Hands-On Education

**Author's Note:**

> Request by an anon! Thank you so much, hope you enjoy it.

"Scrooge, what's semen?"

Scrooge spits out his tea, turning himself in his seat to look at Webby, who's standing in his doorway, book clutched tight to her chest. She takes it as permission to enter the room fully, taking a seat across from him. Webby places the book on the table and slides towards Scrooge. She opens the book, flipping through it quickly till she reached the page she wanted to be on, pointing to a diagram on the page. 

“This! This stuff!” Webby borderline shouts, pointing aggressively. Scrooge cringed at it, as it was an old time anatomical drawing, with a smaller diagram off to the side of sperm fertilizing an egg.

Scrooge swallows. “Lass, where did you find this?”

“In your library, duh. I got bored of my usual section, so I decided to go look through some other books. It’s just weird, I’ve read so many books and I’ve never heard about it before. So what is it?”

Scrooge looks around to make sure no one is about to enter the room, and then moves closer to Webby to whisper to her. “This isn’t a discussion to have in public, Webby.” Webby freezes for a second, before she begins to vibrate out of excitement. 

“Ooooo, a secret conversation!”

“Yes, yes, a secret conversation. Come here.” Scrooge rises from his seat, reaching for Webby’s hand. Webby smiles brightly, gripping his hand tightly, using her other hand to tug the book under her arm. 

Scrooge begins leading her down hall, lost in thought. It feels strange, to him at least, to be around Webby. She had lived in his house for years, and he’s just now noticing. He wonders what they’re relationship could’ve been like if he had reached out sooner. 

They arrive at his room, opening the door and Scrooge moves out of that so Webby can get in. That also means he has to let go of her hand. He really doesn’t want to, and apparently Webby doesn’t either, as she drags Scrooge into the room with her. Scrooge closes the door, and he sighs. 

“Soooooo what is it????”

Scrooge lets go of Webby’s hand, and sits down on the bed, patting the seat next to him. Webby rushes over, sitting next to him, excitement clear on her face. 

“So…?”  
“So.” Scrooge clears his throat before speaking. “The reason we have to have this conversation in private is because. Um. Well. You know how men and women have different...private parts?”

“Well duh.” Webby says, turning to look him in the face, legs crossed, so unladylike. Scrooge can’t help but turn his head away from the sight, taking off his hat and throwing it on his nightstand.

“W-well, just like that, men and women produce different...substances. When they’re. Um ...excited.”

“Really?!” Webby asks, eyes filled to the brim with curiosity. 

“Yes. Really.” Scrooge mumbles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Show me.” Scrooge's eyes widen at that.

“W-what? Webby, hasn’t Beakley told you that showing other people your...privates is bad?” Webby rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, in public! But we’re in private, right? So it doesn’t matter!” Webby crawls towards him, obviously hopeful, and Scrooge. Scrooge really wants to say no. But he hates telling Webby no (he really wonders how Beakley does it), and she’s staring at him, and...

“Alright.” He sighs, and Webby smiles victoriously. Scrooge is going to Hell. He’s definitely going to Hell.

Scrooge makes a hand gesture to bring her even closer, and as she scoots closer, Scrooge begins to unbutton his shirt, laying it down behind him. Scrooge’s dick is already slightly erect, which Scrooge is embarrassed about, just from Webby’s curiosity. 

“How do you make it come out?” Scrooge has to look away again, because Webby’s gotten quite close to his erection, and he can feel her breath on his cock, and it’s a lot right now. 

“Y-you have to touch it.”

“Can I touch it?” And before she gets a definite answer, she grabs his erection in her hand, squeezing it lightly, causing Scrooge to make a guttural noise. Webby seemed to enjoy that, as she gives his cock another squeeze. Scrooge grips the sheets beneath him, unable to stop the pleasurable sigh that escapes his beak. 

Before he can stop himself, Scrooge laid back, as Webby rubbed his dick, obviously lacking skill, but she made it up with enthusiasm. Lots of enthusiasm. Webby crawls even closer, basically being in between Scrooge’s legs.  
A drop of pre come rises from his slit, and Webby uses her fingers to gather it, and she sticks in her mouth, and sucks on it before removing it, a small string of drool going along with it. 

“That tastes weird.” Webby remarks, before she returns her hand to his erection. 

Scrooge doesn’t know how long this goes on for, but it seemed like forever. And before he knows it, he can feel his orgasm coming, and suddenly, without warning, his orgasm hits him like a train, and he rides it out.

In Webby’s hand.

And it’s like Scrooge comes back to himself, as he looks up at Webby, looking in awe at the come on her hands. 

Webby lays across from him, examining her hand. “It has a weird texture.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Can I do that too?!” She asks, suddenly excited again. 

“Uh. Sorta of.” 

“Can you show me that too?” 

And he should say no, turn away before he makes it any worse, but.

“Of course, lass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @incestlyao3, and baraag @stevinel (it's NSFW)!! Send in requests at incestlyrequests.tumblr.com!!


End file.
